In recent years, a semiconductor device having various functions, in which a plurality of circuits is integrated over an insulating surface, has been developed. In addition, a semiconductor device which can perform wireless transmission and reception of data by an antenna being provided has been developed. Such a semiconductor device is referred to as a wireless chip (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, a RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, or a RFID (Radio Frequency Identification)) tag, and has already brought in part of the market.
Many of these semiconductor devices that have already been put into practical use have a circuit (also referred to as an IC (integrated circuit) chip) using a semiconductor substrate such as silicon and an antenna, and the IC chip includes a memory circuit (also referred to as a memory), a control circuit, and the like. In particular, it is possible to provide a semiconductor device with high added value providing higher performance by being provided with a memory circuit which can store much data. In addition, such semiconductor devices are required to be manufactured at low cost. In recent years, an organic thin film transistor (hereinafter, also referred to as an “organic TFT”), an organic memory, and the like using organic compounds for a control circuit, a memory circuit, and the like have been actively developed (for example, see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-26277).